In Our Next Life
by Silenciosa x
Summary: Edward Mason promised he'll be back. He never did. Isabella Wolfe promised to wait and died. Now, in the present time a certain Cullen and a Swan, share the first names of these two lovers. Coincidence?
1. Prologue

**A/N: ****_IMPORTANT_****_. THIS STORY WILL NOT BE CONTINUED HERE BUT ON WATTPAD. READ IT ON THERE. LINK TO WATTPAD ACCOUNT ON PROFILE. _****  
><strong>**_FOR FURTHER INFORMATION, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE LAST CHAPTER._**

* * *

><p><strong>In Our Next Life<em><br>Prologue  
><em>**

Isabella stood by the window. She had her hair in a bun, and was warmly wrapped in a blanket. A fire was crackling behind her.

All this wasn't enough to warm her. She was getting colder and colder. It was close to her time. She knew her soul will leave her frail old body soon.

Her frail old body…She had grown old alone. She had men propose to her. And no matter how much they persisted, she would always say no. She never hesitated. She solely focused on one man. Her mind set on him and only for him.

_I'll come back Isabella. I promise. Wait for me. Please? I love you. _

She waited. She devoted almost her whole life waiting for him. Everyday, she would look out the window like he would walk right up the house. Many times she would imagine him coming. And when her feet got tired of standing up, she sat on her rocking chair until her eyes got tired. But she never got tired herself.

Him. Edward was his name. Edward. She grew up with him. They spent their childhood together and some of their adulthood.

Some.

_I'll be back, Isabella. I promise._

"Where are you Edward? What happen to your promise?" Isabella whispered to nothing as she went to sit on her rocking chair.

Her promise was to wait. The only thing that helped her endure her long wait was replaying their memories they had together. And their letters they shared…She looked up. Above in the attic were their letters. She looked back down and gave a heavy sigh. She wanted to close her eyes. But she knew she would never be able to open them if she did

_Wait for me._

"I don't think I can wait any longer, Edward. I'm old now. I'm sorry. No matter what, I have a strong belief we will meet again. Marry and grow up together like we were supposed to. In our next life…

Her eyes were closing

_Wait for me. _

"I tried."

_I love you._

"I love you too."

A century later, a baby named _Isabella _Swan flashed her eyes open and then started to cry to take her first breath.

In our next life , it shall be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please REVIEW. I'll see how you guys like it so far, and post the first chapter.  
><em>*It's only third person in the prologue, the rest will be first person<em>.


	2. Chapter 1

**In Our Next Life  
><strong>_**Chapter 1**_

I felt something wet on my face. Oh, no. Don't tell me there's another leak on my roof again. And right above my bed? Stupid, rainy Forks was going to…rain my roof away!

Then I felt it again. This time it lingered more and was slimy. Raindrops, leaks or whatever don't feel like that. I'd be expert at knowing raindrops. But I was too sleepy still to see if it was.

I laid on my stomach.

I heard a whine followed by a bark. So it was my stupid dog.

"Jacob, I told you I want to sleep in! And don't lick me, that's gross!" I yelled and then rubbed my face on the pillow. I realized I just spread it around more.

"Ugh." I stretched and put my arms up, looking out the window and around. For some strange reason, it's a habit for me to look out my window as if I was waiting for something. When I was little my mom would tell me , "What are you looking at Bella?", countless times.

I got up and put on my slippers.

"It's Saturday Jakey Jacob." I whined. He had his leash in his mouth and shook it at me like her was saying _I don't care, bitch, give me a walk_.

I glared at him.

"Bella, if anyone hears you talkin' to that dog like a human, they'll think your crazy." My dad, Charlie, said from the kitchen.

"Well, I've been doing it for years."

My dad shook his head at me and continued whatever he was doing.

My family consisted of my dad Charlie, my mom Renee and I. Plus Jacob (Jake) my dog. He was part of my family, a little brother and like a best friend I've never had. Yes a dog, don't judge. He's a maroon colored Husky. He has brown eyes, not those icy blue. That's probably why they gave him away. He was the last in his litter to go away. But he belongs, everyone in my family has brown eyes. My dad has curly brown hair, and my mom dirty blond straight hair. I came out with wavy hair for some unknown weird reason. My trait probably didn't know whether to be straight or curly  
>Anyway, I've had Jake as long as I can remember. Probably around three or four. I'm seventeen so he's like thirteen in dog years, and still as healthy a young dog. I swear, he's superhuman. Or super dog.<p>

I had some clothes on now, and was digging through my closet for shoes.

Jake gave a bark,

"Hold on you impatient bastard."

He bit my ass cheek.

"Ow! Ey, ey!" I got up quickly and closed my closet door. I threw a shoe at him. He doged it and looked at me like he was grinning. I put the one shoe in my hand and commanded Jake to give the one I threw at him back. Since I missed, I smacked him when he came and grabbed my shoe along with the leash. He wagged his tail as I clipped his leash on.

"Let's go." I sang and went downstairs. I got my scarf from the rack by the door and headed out for our daily walk. I don't say bye when I leave anymore. I've been doing it almost everyday 365 days a year for about every year since I've been able to go out on my own.

Jake and I walked all around town. Some time during our walk, I let Jake out of his leash. He doesn't need it much. Mistake of the day

Before we went home, we would always go to The House.  
>The House was surrounded by woods, except for the front yard. It was wedged in it.<p>

I've always, always got a feeling of déjà vu when I saw it. Like I been inside before.

The first time I ever saw it, I asked my mom if I actually have been there. She said no followed by "silly Bella" like always. Every once in a while I would ask if she was sure. I swear I've been here.

Then she informed me no one has lived there for years. Not even when she was small, or my grandma. Then she told me a story. People of Forks used to see a figure, like of a women, look at that window every evening, like she was waiting for something. My mom said she saw it herself when she was small. I always got chills when she told me but I didn't believe it. Sure, it looks like no one has lived here for years. But a lonely ghost that looks out the window? Come one. Nobody claims they see it anymore. That it never appears anymore. I've been here plenty of times and seen nothing.

I continued to stare for a while and decided it was time to go.

"Come one Jake, let's go back home." I started to head on home, but Jake didn't follow like he always does. He looked at me and ran straight for the door of the house. He nudged the door, it gave a creaking sound but it opened.

I looked at the leash in my hands and groaned.

"Jake, come back here boy!" I yelled and ran after him. The porch steps creaked under my feet . I hesitated to get in, so I slowly went inside. The feeling of déjà vu grew stronger. I took my time looking around. Everything in here looked its been here for ages. Furniture was covered by sheets and gray from dust. There was many spider webs. It was like a haunted house, but I didn't feel scared. I actually felt comfortable. Like I was home. I went upstairs. I was heading for a room, but something in the wall caught my attention. There was a small frame. I blew at it to take of the dust, but it was hard to take off.

There was a picture of a pretty lady with a handsome young man. They had that pose of old pictures where the women was sitting and the man standing. But unlike old pictures, they weren't serious but smiling as happy as can be. Then I noticed thicker lines surrounding it.

It was like a hidden door. I grinned. Something secret! I tried to find a way to open it. It slightly moved when I pushed it to the left. With all my strength, I pushed. With great difficulty, it slid open like a backyard door. It had little stairs that lead to another door. Must lead to the attic

Maybe it had a closet and I can go to Narnia! I laughed at myself. But it felt weird. The situation felt serious.

I jumped from the sudden noise of Jake's bark. It got my heart pumping hard. I sadly forgot about him.

"Aw man." I said as I shut it. I was really curious now. But I shouldn't even be in here. I was trespassing .

"Jake?" The door to the room was halfway open now and I caught a glimpse of Jake. I went in and I froze. The sense of déjà vu couldn't get any stronger. It hit me full force.

That window…I immediately went to it and looked out. I know this window. I felt like I've looked through it my whole life…

But how if I've never been in here?


	3. Chapter 2

**In Our Next Life  
><strong>_**Chapter 2**_

As I was staring out the window, a car showed up followed by another one. I've never seen a car show up to this house. Too many things have happened today I've never done or seen before in my walks.

A guy in a suit came out of one. In the next one came out a family. A big family. Parents and five kids.  
>But one caught my attention the most since I laid my eyes on him. The shiny bronze colored hair dude.<br>I was frozen once again were I was and my heart beat real hard. I want to run up to him, hug and kiss him and yell , "Where the hell has your ass been!" But I didn't know this stranger! But like the house, I felt like I knew him!

"Edward…" I involuntary whispered. I put my hand to my mouth. _Edward?_

Our eyes met. When I blinked, in his place stood a handsome man in old fashioned clothes. He looked like the man in the picture. I blinked again in confusion and he was back to the hot, teen looking one.

The man in the suit put up a sign I haven't seen before. It said FOR SALE and looked outdated. Ha ha. Who would buy this ancient house? Then I realized, they probably were! And they were coming inside! Crap, I can't leave now. They would notice me. I can probably leave through the back door though.

"Shit, shit, shit." I muttered under my breath. I was going for the door but the voices of them were getting closer. The stupid floorboard would creak too much. I'll take a chance!

"Oh, it was open…I perhaps left it like that this morning" I heard a man say followed by a small nervous chuckle. "Well, come in and take a look," He continued. I stared panicky at Jake. Too late to leave through the back door. They would surely notice. I mean, I might be able to run as fast as I can over there and leave. I don't think they would waste their time following me, but I was too chicken. I quickly looked around for somewhere to hide. There was a closet, rocking chair, table, and a bed.

The bed looked to low for me to fit under.

"Gah!" I tip toed to the closet. But I am not a graceful person. I fell.  
><em>Bang.<em>  
>"Did you hear that?" I heard someone say.<p>

I heard "Hear what?" No" and a scared "Huh, no way."

"Fuck! Hurry Jake, come 'ere." He seem to get the idea and quickly went with me in the closet. It better open.  
>Thank God, it did! I closed it and shut my eyes tight like I was ready to teleport. I crouched down and held Jake by his muzzle, ready to shut him up a mili-second after he dares to make a sound. My heart beat quick. I heard my every breath loudly. I felt like they would hear it.<p>

I heard the stairs groan as they came up. I shut my eyes tighter.

_Don't come in, don't come in. _

They took their time and I thought they were going to leave, but at the last moment someone came to my room.

_Wait, _my _room? _

"Is this the room where the ghost was at?" I heard a velvety voice say. Just hearing it made me melt. I peaked through where the closet door was slightly open. It was that bronze hair guy. He was so handsome. His hair looked sexy and he had the most vibrant green eyes I've seen. He has a nice jaw. His lips so full and…  
>My heart beat even louder. Don't you wish you can control the volume of your heart sometimes?<p>

"No, no, there's no ghost. Just a story." The guy in the suit chuckled and looked around nervously. What kind of a man trying to sell a house would tell the person their trying to sell it to that there might be a ghost? It's worse enough that it rains like, every season here in Forks.

"I think I saw the ghost." Bronze hair guy said.

The realtor guy laughed a little too loud. "No, no. there's no ghost. No one sees it."

The rest of the family came in. Just my luck.

"Silly Edward." A women with caramel hair and green eyes said. So Edward _was_ his name… Strange how I guessed it. … The women was very beautiful. Must be the mom.

The good looks must run in the family. The women's husband, I'm guessing, had blond hair and really nice blue eyes that stand out. Two of the children had the same colored eyes as him and the blond hair. A girl and a boy. The other two had black hair. A girl and a boy also. The boy looked like he worked out everyday. The girl was so petite, and her spiky fairy-like hair catches your attention. But some of them looked like they were couples. They were all good looking, but didn't look related much other than the blond ones. Brother and sister dating? Ew. Probably not. Whatever the reason, they're together as a family.

"This room would be nice for you if we lived here Edward." The women said.

The realtor gave them this whole lot of advice, encouragement to buy like he was supposed to. But I think he ruined it with the ghost.

Edward walked around and it seemed like he looked right at me through the closet. He walked towards it and looked like he was open to open it. Jacob's chest started to rumble and I smacked him. He reached out his hand….

I shut my eyes tight again. Argh! I wanna just disappear from here.

"Whoa Edward, check this out!" One of the girls had a high-pitched voice. I dared to open one eye and Edward was still looking at the closet. It looked like everyone else left. He started for a long moment, like deciding whether to open it or not.

Okay so, if he does I must hit him or something, command Jake to bite him and run the hell out of there. Jacob will follow, he is a dog and runs faster.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked, still looking.

"It's like a secret door!" Awww, they would discover what's in it before me!

"Huh?" He said so sexily. And _finally _left.

"Alice, leave that alone. This isn't our house."

"Yet."

"That's strange, I've never seen that door before."

He was ignored.

"Yet?"

"I think I like this house."

"Very low price. But desperately needs remolding. It would look fantastic if it was." He continued on with his encouragement.

I heard them head down, and they continued to talk. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I felt light-headed. I went out and was in the hallway when I heard :

"Hold on, I think I forgot something." I recognized Edward's voice now. I quickly went in the nearest room. Which was the bathroom.

"Hurry up then!" I heard an engine start from afar. _Yeah, leave already! _But I didn't really want him to leave…

I looked at Edward from behind the door.

Edward went to the room with the eerie window. He opened the closet.

"Hmm." He muttered. I think he felt I was in there. He left, this time hopefully for sure and won't "forget" something. I would be so pissed if he decides to pee and go to the bathroom.

_Don't leave me again._ A voice from deep, deep within in my head scream. What?

"Bella…" I swear I heard him whisper. Okay, I knew his name and he knows mine? This keeps getting weirder and weirder. I wanted to run to him, the way he said my name…

He cleared his throat and left. In the inside I was begging for him to stay.

I wait to see him out through the window again, watching with a heavy heart as he left. Before he slid in the car, he spotted me. I quickly laid my back against the wall . When I heard the cars go away, I knew it was safe to come out. I ran the hell out of there. Jacob followed without difficulty.

My house never felt like it was so far. My legs were kind of numb from crouching down in that closet.

I was out of breath when I got home.

"Bella? Is that you?" My mom called.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" She asked when she saw me

"Yes." I breathed.

"You came later than usual. Your dad and I ate already and he just left for work. Heat your breakfast, it must be cold, honey." She eyed me.

I went to the kitchen and heated up my breakfast. As it was heating, I served a bowl of water for Jacob. I kept thinking of the house, Edward, and how he looked like that man in the picture for that breif moment when I blinked…The window, the déjà vu…

"Bella." I jumped and the bowl of water I was carrying fell.

"Bella!" My mom repeated.

Jake barked.

"God, mom you scared me!"

"Bella are you sure your okay? You really seem out of it. I was right behind you for a while."

"I-I ummm, err…its nothing. Nothing mom."

"Okay. You can tell me anything Bella."

"I know…"

But this was too weird. She wouldn't say, "Silly, Bella." More like , "Are you out of your _mind_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews so far! ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**In Our Next Life  
><strong>_**Chapter 3**_

I think I'm dreaming. I'm not sure. It's one of those dreams that feel so real. Like the ones of where your falling.

Though, I'm not sure whether it's a dream or me re-living a long lost memory

No. It has to be a dream. I'm not old yet.

I looked at my hands. My boney, wrinklely old hands. My brows furrowed in confusion. I touched my face and it had a rugged texture. I looked at my surroundings. I was in The House.  
>But everything looked…fresh and new. Still old somewhat, but not as much as it was when I last went. There was no covers on anything and everything was clean.<p>

Nothing creaked, not even the stairs as I got up. I looked at my shoes and my long skirt as it swayed with my movements. It looked so old fashioned. I looked up once I saw the end of the stairs and went straight to the window room. It doesn't look so creep here in the dream. I wanted to see what the hidden door _hid_, but my body went to the room. And stood by the window, heading to the rocking chair to sit, just there. Waiting. _Always _waiting

What the hell _was, _or _am _I waiting for?

Then I saw _him._ The man in the picture. He looked up from the walkway and smiled as he headed to the front door. I smiled back and waved happily. I was going to run down the stairs to meet him but something caught my eye. I turned back and looked my closely. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was an old lady. I ran in horror to the door. But the man is young wasn't he? I yanked it open and there was no one there…  
>A wind breeze blew and it hit my face, chilling me and whirling my hair.<p>

"And your promise?" I said softly as my lips barely moved. 

I felt alone, old and abandoned just like the house.

**.xXx.**

I woke up quickly. I immediately touched my face. It was smooth and soft. And young. I was still young. I got up, my mind spinning a little from a sleepy haze and looked in the mirror. I blinked away some more sleep and confirmed it. Young, far from being that old in my dream. Whew.

That dream was strange…Stupid House. I should have never gone in it. It surely triggered the dream.

But now I'm so curious about that secret door…not even in my dream I went in it. My imagination probably can't think of what's in there. What can be? Mice? Ha. It seems so secret though.

I went to the bathroom and splashed water in my face to shake of the feeling that dream left. Why was I old?

Hmmm, now that I think of it, I had that dream before. The first time I saw the house when my family just moved here when I was little. Or moved back, but with me.

Anyway, I told my dad, _"Daddy I had a dream that I looked like grandma." as I rubbed my eye and yawned_. I had been sleeping on the living room floor.

_He laughed half- heartily. _My grandma just died back then. She left us the house and we moved in.  
><em>"You'll look like that one day, years and <em>years _from now. If you live long enough."_

_I frowned and stated, "I don't wanna look like that! Grandma stays like that forever and I like this while she makes me cookies!"_

_My mom laughed along with my dad this time._

"_If your like grandma, you' make cookies too. To your own grandchildren."_

"_Really? I grinned._

"_Really" _

"_With Edward?"_

"…_Who?"_

"_Edward."_

_My dad looked up at my mom questiongly, from where he was lying down on the couch with his head on my mom's lap._

_My mom whispered, "Must be an imaginary friend." _

_My dad nodded in agreement. _

"_Yeah sure, with Edwin." _

Edward, Edward, Edward.

Who _is _he? How come it seems like I knew him? Why was he in the place of that man? 

I splashed more water on my face. It was barely 5:14 a.m , according the small digital clock in the bathroom. I still had lots of time to sleep

But I didn't want to sleep and have another back in time dream again. It's after effects are hard thinking wondering what the hell it means.

I heard Jake's tags rattling as he came upstairs.

"Hey Jakey-Jake."  
>He whined. "What's wrong? Gotta go potty?" He stared at me like I was an idiot and left.<p>

"_What?"_ Sometimes I don't understand that dog.

"I need to shower." I said to myself.

Then I groaned out loud. 'Shit its Monday. Yayyy, school." I drawled out and rubbed my forehead.  
>Jacob have a little howl from downstairs like he was whining with me.<p>

**.xXx.**

Forks High School. It had the smallest population of students _ever. _Small, just like the town of Forks. Everybody knew everybody, since little kids as well. It got boring, but what do you except from a small town, right? Even though I knew everybody since I was small, I wasn't close to anyone. I didn't have a best friend. Everybody was too gossipy, it got on my nerves. The closest person I can best friend was Angela, but she and Ben have been dating a while so I don't like interfering and being like a third wheel. Lucky them, they liked each other during middle school and got together in the summer before high school, and have been dating since. Its junior year now. They're that high school couple you know are going to marry each other once high school is over. High school sweethearts. I envied them.

Why? I wanted a guy too. I've been asked plenty of times. Especially by Tyler and Eric. Mike was the most persistent, that guy just wont quit. I refused them, and the rest. So much no one asked me anymore other than those three. I wanted a guy. A specific guy I know I have with all my heart. I don't know how I knew, I had someone and he was somewhere out there. I always wondered who the hell it was. There was any special guy I've met. Other than the boy at the house... He flashed before my eyes then the old looking time guy. I shook my head. Ugh, I cant stop thinking about it. I've got to know what's in that hidden door but I'm scared. I don't know why. So much I have yet to know...

**.xXx.**

I've been walking Jake four times after since the incident. Each time we skipped the way to The House now. I was afraid of what I might find. And too curious. I just couldn't take it anymore!

So one day, right after school without Jake I went straight the house. I decided not to park in front of the house, instead I parked down the street, walked up to the end where it lead to the dirt road to The House. My heart beat. I stood in front of it. Stupid old creepy house.

I breathed out and went for the steps that leaded towards the door. I guess the steps were so ancient, they broke. "Ah!" I yelped as my the wood cut my ankle. I put my foot out and looked at the cut. It wasn't bleeding much so I decided to ignore it. This time the door was locked. Did they house want to keep me out now? It gave me a cut and now its locked, ugh. I went in through the back. The door looked so thin and old. When I turned the handle the whole door fell, leaving lots of dust in the air. Oh crap. I bit my lip. Fuck it. I went inside. Same feeling as before, but it didn't bother me much now. I wasted no time with going to the room with the window and went immediately to the hidden door. The faces in the picture looked at me. That man and that women.

What are they during in my dreams? They're so vivid. I breathed out and shook my head for the thousandth time today. Get them out of my head, open the door. I slid it open and went up the steps cautiously like they would break as well. At the door, I paused for a moment. I slowly reached out my hand to open it.

Hopefully boogieman doesn't pop out.


	5. Chapter 4

**In Our Next Life  
><strong>_**Chapter 4**_

My hand was on the handle but I couldn't summon enough courage to open it. What if there _was_ a boogieman there? Or the grudge? A ghost? A ghost? The actual ghost that looks through the mirror? What's her name, Bloody Marry? Oh no. What if its Freddy Kugar? Maybe he likes attics not basements. Maybe he's giving me those dreams...and I'm going straight to him instead of getting killed in my dream. 

_Bella! Stop! _Now _you're getting scared? _I laughed at myself. Just find out what's there.

I shut my eyes and opened the door with a long creak that gave me goosebumps. It actually opened...You'd think for a hidden door whatever is hidden inside would be locked. Ha. I peaked one eye open. Wow. It was just like a regular attic. None of my ridiculous conclusions at least. There was boxes and boxes, shelves with thick books. There was a tiny window. It can be seen if you look closely at the roof. There was a tiny beam of rare sun in Forks shinning through it. It looked as if the beam was pointing at something. All I saw were books. I moved them and saw a small jewelry box with a neat bow on top. It looks like it escaped the dustiness, but still looked old. It had been white before, and was now a light yellow with dark yellow spots here and there. I opened it and there was a key inside. A key to what? As I was going to but it back, a book fell and many papers came out. I picked them up and noticed, they were like letters... I looked at one _April 27, 1888_.. It was hard to read. It was like scribble cursive. This person's hand writing was horrible, almost like mine. I think mine is legible enough. With close concentration I read:

_Edward, I know... _I heard a car door shut. Fuck! Do they have to interrupt _now_?

I ran to the tiny windows, and on my tippy toes looked through it. It was that family again. Gahhh.  
>They always come at the wrong moment. Edward seemed to look straight at me, even from where I was in the high tiny window in the attic. I got back down folded the letter how it was, it felt like a tissue, and put it in my back pocket. I went in the room and looked through the window again to see where they were. Edward wasn't there anymore but the rest were far enough. This time I really do have to run the hell out.<p>

So I did. But I should've stayed in the attic. Just as I was about to exit through the door I came in to, or the empty space where the door was supposed to be…because I dropped it…Edward was there. I was almost at the bottom of the stairs when I saw Edward. He had been looking at something and was in a thinking pose. But when he heard me come down, he looked at me and seemed really surprised to see me. I must've had the same expression.

We stared at each other for who knows how long. I saw memories flash with the man in the picture. I got out of my daze when I saw the rest of his family and a guy that looked like a construction worker. So they're actually going to buy this ancient house?

When he turned around to look too I immediately ran as fast as I could. I felt like I should run to him and in his arms, not _from _him. Anyway, I had no idea where I was going but I can't go in the front and be spotted. I was going through the forest, snapping branches and crushing leaves as I went.

Can you imagine my surprise when I heard the same sounds coming from somebody else and calling a, "Hey, wait!"

I widened my eyes, and still running I turned to see Edward.

"Hey!" He said again. What the? Why is he chasing me? It wasn't like I stole anything…I ran faster but damn he was catching up quick. If I didn't have a head start he would've caught up.

I gave a sharp turn and hid behind a tree. I breathed in and out quick, and not so quiet. I shut my mouth as best as I could, breathing through my nose and my chest heaving up and down all the while my heart beating really loud.

He stopped, hand on his knees and gasping.  
>He put his hand from his knees to his thighs and looked up. He got up all they way and gave a 360.<p>

"Damn, where'd she go?" He said aloud. After a pause he muttered, "Is she really a ghost…"  
>I stupidly moved my foot which lead me to break a twig on the floor. An old crunch twing that broke with a loud <em>snap.<em>

He snapped his head to where I was. I didn't dare turn to sneak a peak at him because I suck at doing that. Each time I played tag when I was little and did that, I always got caught so I learned to just stay in one spot.

He came slowly, and leaved crunched under him softly. He came to the side of the tree and just stared. If he just turned his head he would see me. I wanted to laugh. I slowly turned to the other side but I guess he caught my movement from the corner of his eye.

"Hey!" He yelled. I ran off again.

"_Hey!" _He yelled again impatiently, coming after me.

I tripped on a branch, fell and scarped my ankle where it was already cut. Hurt like hell. "Aghhh!"

He was still a little far. I got up and started to run again. Edward grabbed my wrist, "Not so fast."  
>I didn't turn to look at him and I was pulling my hand, creating a wave with our arms. He held on tighter.<p>

"Let go!" I commanded. He pushed me against a tree.

"Are you Bella?" He asked.  
>"What if I am?" I tried to glare but couldn't. I slipped under and was going to run again but there was the river.<p>

"Shit." I muttered. What was he going to do to me now? Am I going to get in trouble for trespassing? I'm sure it will be dad in his cruiser if he calls the police.

Edward grabbed me and turned me around.

"You are Bella." He said with determination in his voice. What's with him.

"And you are Edward."

He just stared at me and I at him.

He became the man in the picture and I felt different too.

I don't know how it happened but soon we were kissing. Slowly and softly, and in it was a love, old strong. We let go for breath with our foreheads pressed against each other. We were gasping rapidly, from our run and the kiss. I was really, really light headed

"I missed you." He said. That made us both widened our eyes and look at each other. We both realized what we did and spread from each other.

"Uhh…" I said, looking everywhere but him.

He coughed, which made me look at him. We both ran off at the same time, which felt ridiculous.

I went back to the house. He ran in the house and I ran to one side of it, heading to the road.

I didn't stop running til I reached my car. My mind was blank on the way home.

I was going to the stairs, of my own house, and was going to my room when my mom said, "You're a little late today."  
>"Uhm, I went to the library after school."<p>

She had he head up and looking at me sideways. "It looked like you fell in a pile of leaves with mud."

I looked at myself. I was stained with mud and grass, with pieces of leaves here and there.

"Ohh uh cause I did…" Stupid, stupid. Jake was coming down the stairs.

My mom rose an eyebrow.

" I did while I decided too uhm take a quick run to clear my mind…. because I was ….thinking too hard while I was studying…" I'm not good at lying.  
>Jake started to sniff at me.<p>

She stared at me for a while. " Oh, okay." She and I knew I was lying.

"Clean yourself up and help me with diner, you're dad will be here soon. Don't get him wondering to." She went back to the kitchen. I went to my room, Jacob following, and changed. I kept myself busy even after I finished helping my mom cook dinner.  
>My dad came home and we ate together. As we were eating he asked, "How was your day?"<p>

_I kissed a stranger._ "It was good. Yours?"

"Just what the fuck was that?" I was currently in my room, with my knees tucked to my chest and Jacob on my side. Wasn't Edward interested why I was at his house? Why would he chase me only to end up kissing me?

I replayed the kiss. "Gah." I grabbed a pillow and threw it. Jake gave a huff. I looked at him. "I need a hug, Jake."

He came up to me and I hugged him. I thought of the letter, I let go of Jacob and he got off the bed with me. I went to the pile of dirty clothes I had and looked in the back pocket of the jeans I wore earlier today. I wasn't there…I must've dropped it in the run. Well damn, it's the only thing I took with me. And I can't go back to The House. I don't want to risk it anymore. Jacob nudged me and I turned to see him with his leash in his mouth.  
>"Not today."<p>

And for the first time, he didn't pressure me.

But the next day we resumed to walking, skipping The House. And we did the next day and the next, for the next couple of months. I expected to see the big family come to school, but they didn't. So I guess they didn't move in after in. The House was too old, I wouldn't have moved in either.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed though. It feels like I found what I had been waiting for, and it was Edward. I was sure of it now. And he was gone again

When I came to that conclusion, I decided to go to the house again. I couldn't avoid it forever.

I was surprised when I saw it again though. It didn't look old and ancient anymore. It was new and improved. Remodeled and way bigger.

But the damn window was still there. It was changed to the old frame to a new, but still.

Why couldn't they get rid of it?

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait for this one. I hope to update the next chapter sooner.

**Thanks for the previous reviews, so far so good**.

**Please REVIEW ^^**


End file.
